A l'aube du dernier jour
by Kedralyn
Summary: Réponse au défi de Destiel Addict FB, "un froid de mort". Dean, lors d'une partie de chasse, tombe au fond d'un puits. Seul dans le noir, il se met à penser à quoi ressemblerait le monde sans lui...


**Réponse au défi de Destiel Addict de Facebook, "Un froid de mort". C'est triste, c'est déprimant, mais peut-être que tout finira bien tout compte fait...**

** A l'aube du dernier jour**

**Résumé: Dean, lors d'une partie de chasse, tombe au fond d'un puits. Seul dans le noir, il se met à penser à quoi ressemblerait le monde sans lui...**

**Rating T pour souffrance morale et physique, pré-slash.**

* * *

_« Cas… ? Cas, est-ce que c'est toi ? »_

- Oui Dean. Je suis là.

La brume qui entoure le chasseur disparaît graduellement. La peur qui l'étreignait jusqu'alors s'efface à mesure qu'il entend la voix familière lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Il consent enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Les premières choses qu'il voit sont deux pupilles bleues. Immédiatement, un sentiment de plénitude embrasse son cœur. Castiel est penché sur lui, le regard dévoré par la résignation.

Dean prend conscience qu'il est allongé dans un lit, dans ce qui semble être de prime abord une sinistre et sombre chambre d'hôpital.

Il doit être blessé, mais ce n'est pas la première fois. Il a connu pire. Quelque chose l'interpelle soudain: il ne ressent rien. Ni l'odeur des fleurs posées à côté de lui, ni les draps sur sa peau. Il adresse à son compagnon un regard inquiet et interrogateur.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu es en train de mourir.

Si l'annonce de Castiel est terrifiante, sa voix chaude et grave est si rassurante que le chasseur ne ressent d'abord que du bien-être. Il prend la nouvelle comme une simple évidence, et se contente d'hausser les épaules.

- Encore…

- C'est différent, cette fois, Dean. Tu le sais.

Castiel se tait un instant, puis ajoute :

« Essaye de te lever. Tu dois pouvoir y arriver, normalement. »

Sans comprendre comment il est arrivé là, Dean se retrouve debout à un pas hors du lit. Il baisse la tête vers son corps et le regarde sur un air affligé.

- Je suis en train de mourir, donc…

Le brun ne répond pas mais reporte son attention vers l'enveloppe charnelle de l'homme, étendue et immobile devant lui. Une multitude de tubes entrent et sortent de son corps. D' impressionnantes machines, que Dean serait bien incapable de nommer, clignotent autour de lui. Un écran est posé non loin de là ; les graphismes qu'il montre ne lui évoquent naturellement pas grand-chose, mais ils sont désespérément plats.

La vision de lui-même ainsi malmené le terrifie soudain.

- Ton corps respire artificiellement, reprend Castiel. Ton cœur peut s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre.

Dean prend ce qu'il croit être une profonde respiration pour ne pas céder à la panique. S'il avait pu transpirer, ses mains seraient devenues aussi froides et moites que des poissons morts.

- Ramène-moi, souffle-t-il. Aide-moi bordel, fais quelque chose ! Soigne-moi !

Les épaules de l'ange s'affaissent, ses lèvres frémissent.

- Je ne peux pas, Dean…Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais. Je m'épuise déjà à te maintenir en vie.

La peur ne s'efface pas, mais Dean ressent maintenant de la colère, de l'amertume et de la rancœur. Il fait quelques pas, s'adosse au mur blanc se laisse lentement retomber sur le sol et se cache le visage entre les mains.

Putain, ce n'est pas lui cette lavette pleurnicheuse. Il a déjà affronté ce genre de situation par le passé. Il sait à quoi s'en tenir.

Castiel s'agenouille devant lui et pose une main forte sur son épaule. Une agréable chaleur remonte immédiatement le long de ses muscles et disparaît dans sa nuque.

Il se sent déjà mieux, et relève la tête.

Son ange est là, pour lui, dans ses derniers instants. Dean se surprend à le détailler comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Un faible halo doré englobe le corps de son ami au sempiternel trench. La lueur pulse faiblement, elle semble emplir la pièce d'une étrange et agréable félicité.

Dean tend la main. La radiation a presque une chaleur, une texture douce sous ses doigts qu'il imagine sans peine. Le chasseur relève ensuite la tête et se plonge dans le regard céruléen. Les yeux de Castiel sont, comme à leur habitude, graves et paisibles. Mais cette fois-ci, ils sont plus ternes qu'ils ne l'ont jamais étés. Son visage est fermé, sa mâchoire, crispée. Malgré tout, dans cette aura de puissance divine qui l'entoure, il est plus beau que jamais.

- Cas, cette lumière autour de toi…

L'ange se relève et l'aide à se redresser. Sa poigne est puissante mais délicate. Dean s'écarte d'un pas pour mieux le regarder. S'il doit mourir ce soir, autant qu'il garde pour dernier souvenir l'image de la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée sans jamais avoir osé le lui annoncer.

Cas regarde vaguement autour de lui, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- Ma grâce, explique-t-il. Tu es maintenant sur un plan métaphysique différent, tu es capable de la percevoir.

Un petit gémissement, de l'autre côté de la pièce, attire l'attention du Winchester. Il se détourne de Castiel et regarde en direction du bruit. Son regard s'illumine instantanément.

Sam, affalé dans un fauteuil dans un coin, dort profondément. Dean se précipite sur lui, essaye d'attraper ses épaules pour le secouer. Ses mains ne rencontrent qu'un vide froid et mort.

Il s'écarte et pousse une exclamation de frustration, accompagné d'un « son of a bitch » bien placé.

- Ça ne sert à rien, soupire l'ange. Il ne peut ni t'entendre ni te voir.

Cette situation est étrangement familière. Il ne faut pas plus qu'une ou deux secondes à Dean pour se rappeler quand il a vécu ce genre de choses.

_Un autre état américain, un autre hôpital, une autre année. Son père étendu sur le dallage d'une chambre, sans vie._

Cette fois-ci, même s'il n'a pas à proprement parler de cœur, il a quand même l'impression que celui-ci bondit dans sa poitrine. Il sait comment communiquer avec Sam ! Et de toute évidence, son cadet y a pensé aussi. Une planche de ouija est étalée sur le sol non loin de là.

« Il a essayé pendant des heures, confie Castiel. Mais tu n'étais pas là. »

- Réveille-le, demande Dean.

Cela sonne presque comme un ordre. Le chasseur s'apprête à s'agenouiller devant le ouija quand l'ange lui attrape brusquement le poignet pour le forcer à se relever.

- Non, Dean. Offre à ton frère la chance de pouvoir vivre sainement son deuil. Pas de surnaturel, pas d'esprit, juste une mort normale. Comme des milliers de personnes dans d'autres milliers d'hôpitaux.

L'excitation qu'il ressentait s'efface aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue. Il regarde avec affection son jeune frère assoupi, le visage triste.

- Je suppose que tu as raison…

- C'est la dernière chose que tu puisses faire pour lui.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

- Depuis ton arrivée. Il t'a veillé pendant quarante-huit heures, il vient juste de s'endormir.

L'aîné des Winchester sourit. C'est un sourire abattu, dénué de joie, mais étrangement paisible.

- Il me reste combien de temps ?

- Pas longtemps. J'ai demandé à Tessa de t'en accorder encore un peu. Je…Je voulais te parler une dernière fois.

- Tessa ? C'est…elle qui va…

- C'est elle qui va venir te chercher, oui. Elle est déjà là, elle attend dans le couloir.

Cela a quelque chose de rassurant. Au moins, il a le privilège de connaitre sa faucheuse. Il reporte son attention sur Sam. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose…

- Il a besoin de repos. Laisse-le.

- Je vais mourir pendant son sommeil. Personne ne souhaite ça.

- C'est naturel, Dean. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Le chasseur fait quelques pas, puis dit:

- Tu voulais me parler, donc?

- Je voudrais te poser une question...Plutôt délicate.

- Arrête de me prendre avec des pincettes, réplique sèchement Dean. C'est plus le moment.

Au ton attristé de Cas, le jeune homme appréhende la suite. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et attend.

- Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas appelé?

Il ne répond pas immédiatement. A vrai dire, il ne sait pas ; ou plutôt si , mais il refuse de se l'avouer.

- J'ai pensé que je pouvais m'en sortir tout seul et que tu avais des choses plus importantes à faire. Tu avais été absent si longtemps, j'ai pensé que tu avais d'autres emmerdes que moi.

L'expression de Castiel devient indéchiffrable.

- Dean, j'ai toujours été là pour toi. Je n'aurais pas fait exception, tu le sais très bien.

Là pour le coup, Castiel devient carrément anxieux. Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains, que Dean devine tremblantes.

- Cas… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je…Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que tu étais en train de sombrer quelque part, que tu souffrais. Et j'étais incapable de te retrouver ! J'ai fouillé chaque endroit où tu avais été susceptible de te rendre.

Il se tait un instant puis ajoute :

- Je suis arrivé trop tard.

Dean pense d'abord à lui demander comment il a réussi à le retrouver dans ce puits perdu au beau milieu de nulle-part. Mais là n'est pas vraiment le sujet ; il saura sans doute plus tard.

Et puis, il se sent plutôt satisfait de ne pas avoir été retrouvé plus tôt.

- C'est de ma faute, Cas. Tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai été assez con pour me faire avoir comme un bleu, j'ai mérité ce qui m'arrive.

L'ange relève la tête et le regarde avec gravité.

- Est-ce que tu voulais mourir ?

La question lui tombe dessus comme un couperet. Dean cherche d'abord une échappatoire, puis se résigne et répond :

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai tellement de raisons de vouloir que tout s'arrête que j'en ai pour toute la nuit.

- Tu n'as pas toute la nuit, rétorque l'ange en froissant les sourcils.

- Merci de me rappeler que je suis agonisant, répond Dean avec amertume.

Un silence gêné s'installe entre eux. Il décide de faire quelques pas vers la fenêtre, histoire de regarder dehors une dernière fois.

Il fait nuit. Le parking de l'hôpital, presque désert, est violemment éclairé par quelques lampadaires jaunes. Un peu plus loin, une ambulance déboule à toute vitesse. Les brancardiers descendent rapidement une civière de l'arrière du véhicule et se précipitent vers les urgences.

Cela a quelque chose de réconfortant. Il ne sera pas le seul à mourir ce soir.

L'homme s'avoue cependant qu'il aurait souhaité mieux comme dernier paysage à regarder.

Castiel rompt soudain le silence :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, là-bas ? Et pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec Sam ? Raconte-moi.

Dean se retourne. Ses yeux se posent d'abord sur l'angélique brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, avant de se tourner sur son jeune frère.

- Sam et moi, on venait de s'engueuler.

Il regarde toujours son cadet. Le bon côté de n'être qu'une âme, c'est qu'il ne chialera pas comme une gonzesse.

« On s'était engueulés pour une part de tarte, t'imagines ça ? La dernière conversation qu'il a eue avec moi, c'était à propos d'une putain de part de tarte qui avait disparu du frigo. »

Il prend appui sur le rebord du lit, qui ne bronche pas d'un poil. Castiel reste silencieux, l'air sérieux mais nullement compatissant. Dean n'a plus besoin de ça.

« On avait trouvé une affaire dans le journal local le matin même. Deux corps retrouvés exsangues avec des traces de morsure dans le cou. Un cas classique de vampires, pas grandiose, mais c'était un boulot à faire quand même. Alors comme j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, j'ai décidé d'aller m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai retrouvé leurs traces dans un bois, je les ai pistés et j'ai découvert leur campement.»

* * *

_Trois jours plus tôt :_

La vampire le regardait s'approcher, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Assise sur un tronc d'arbre mort, elle feuilletait distraitement un magazine people quelconque, tout en chantonnant un petit air d'une voix claire et assez haut perchée. Elle resta un moment ainsi, puis reposa sa revue sur le sol couvert de feuilles gelées et tourna la tête vers le chasseur.

La lueur du soleil couchant, en ce mois de janvier, éclaira sa longue chevelure auburn. En toute créature démoniaque qu'elle était, le chasseur devait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt jolie.

« Alors, c'est toi qui a tué Gordo. Bravo, il était plutôt costaud. »

Dean avait senti venir le piège à des kilomètres. Elle n'était nullement affolée, et se contentait de le regarder sur une expression assez énigmatique.

- C'était le chef de votre petite bande, c'est ça ? Il était plutôt mauvais ouais, ajouta-t-il sur un air moqueur. Et la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne reste plus que toi.

La vampire se redressa lentement, puis baissa le regard sur la longue machette maculée de sang qu'il tenait serré dans son poing droit. Un léger tic agita les paupières de la femme. De toute évidence, la perte de ce « Gordo » la secouait plus qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Elle n'en laissa cependant rien paraître et releva le regard vers son interlocuteur.

Elle souriait. Elle souriait, et Dean aurait mieux fait de rester un peu plus sur ses gardes.

Le second vampire débarqua sur sa droite avec une rapidité déconcertante. Le chasseur aguerri anticipa néanmoins la charge, esquiva l'attaque et roula sur le côté. Il recouvra rapidement ses moyens, et d'un coup sec, décapita l'attaquant.

La tête tomba sur la couche de feuilles mortes dans un bruit de papier froissé. Le corps resta debout encore quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait à résister à la mort grâce à une étrange force. Les genoux cédèrent, puis il s'effondra sur lui-même.

La femme resta d'abord interdite ; elle baissa les yeux vers la tête de ce qui avait sans doute été son ami. Puis son visage s'éclaira à nouveau du même horripilant sourire.

Le troisième vampire, celui qui avait observé la scène caché en silence dans les fourrés et que Dean n'avait pas encore remarqué, bondit à son tour en poussant un hurlement de rage, les crocs retroussés.

Dean fit un pas en arrière.

Il entendit d'abord un craquement, avant de sentir un vide sous ses pieds. Il poussa un cri de surprise tandis qu'il tombait, battant des bras dans un effort de retrouver son équilibre.

Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer de se retenir quelque part. Il agrippa une touffe d'herbe qui céda sous le poids, puis planta ses ongles dans la terre meuble du sol forestier. Ses pieds cherchèrent en vain un appui, arrachant par la même des mottes de terre qui disparurent dans les profondeurs.

Les deux monstres encore vivants avancèrent prudemment vers lui. Ils s'enlacèrent, s'échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser, observant du coin de l'œil Dean qui luttait pour remonter le reste de son corps sur le rebord.

Le vampire s'écarta doucement de sa compagne, non sans lui déposer un dernier baiser sur le nez. Elle lui adressa un regard canaille, puis se détourna de lui et s'entreprit de faire quelques pas de danse en chantonnant une comptine.

« Gordo n'était pas le chef, déclara-t-il en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme. Ce n'était qu'un simple troufion comme tant d'autres. Et moi, aujourd'hui, je vais tuer un chasseur. Celui qui a détruit ma famille. »

Il se pencha vers Dean, amusé par son visage crispé par l'effort. La créature glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- J'vais… te buter… saloperie de monstre, siffla Dean d'une voix entrecoupée de grognements. J'vais te crever comme tous tes potes, et après je m'occuperai de la pute qui te sert de copine.

Dean savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, et que sa vie dépendait de ce qu'il allait prononcer ou non. Mais étrangement, il s'en fichait. Il se sentait prêt à affronter n'importe quoi.

Le vampire, sans surprise, perdit patience. La main qu'il avait roulée dans les cheveux du chasseur agrippa soudain douloureusement quelques mèches, et il le força à relever la tête vers lui. Il se pencha un peu plus sur sa victime, jusqu'à frôler de ses lèvres son oreille.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais des chasseurs, il n'y en a pas des masses. Je retrouverai ta famille, ou n'importe qui d'autre cher à ton cœur. Je les saignerai. Je les saignerai tous jusqu'au dernier, et je vais aimer ça. Oh oui, je vais adorer.

- Tu risques d'être déçu, la sociabilité c'est pas vraiment mon fort.

- On tient tous à quelqu'un, répond le vampire en le lâchant. Même nous les monstres. Et tu sais ce qui est drôle ? Ils t'appelleront, mais tu ne viendras pas.

La voix du vampire baissa à nouveau d'une octave :

_« Je vais te tuer, mais pas comme tu le crois. Je veux te voir souffrir, pendant de looooongues heures. »_

Il se releva, tourna la tête vers la femme et lui souffla un baiser. Elle y répondit et lui adressa un regard entendu.

Un violent coup de pied au visage fit lâcher prise à Dean. Il cria de douleur, et déséquilibré, se laissa retomber au fond du trou.

La chute fut interminable, et le contact sur le sol fangeux, brutal. La première douleur qu'il ressentit fut celle de son nez brisé. Un liquide poisseux s'écoula le long de ses lèvres avant de perler sur son t-shirt. Ce foutu fils de pute de vampire lui avait pété le nez.

Bon, ce n'était pas un problème primordial. Il devait penser à autre chose : celui de se tirer de là. Dean prit appui sur les parois molles, leva la tête vers le ciel et s'entreprit d'escalader.

Il réprima un cri de douleur. Pas question de laisser les deux enflures là-haut profiter d'un son-et-lumière gratos. Il se laissa retomber dans la boue, le visage déformé par la souffrance.

L'aîné des Winchester récapitula la situation : il était au fond de ce qui semblait être un puits désaffecté, immobilisé par une blessure d'origine inconnue et sans doute plus importante qu'elle semblait l'être. Mais complication beaucoup plus grave encore que la douleur qui le transperçait de part en part, sa jambe gauche ne lui répondait plus.

Il se pencha en avant non sans lâcher un gémissement entre ses dents et ausculta rapidement le haut de sa cuisse. De toute évidence, le problème ne venait pas de là. La souffrance, située de part et d'autre de son bassin, indiquait un souci bien plus grave qu'une simple fracture du fémur.

Dans le meilleur des cas, il s'était simplement déboîté la hanche. Dans le pire, celle-ci était en mille morceaux. Mais dans toutes les dispositions qu'il analysait, il était bel et bien bloqué ici.

Dean releva la tête vers le trou de lumière, situé à une trentaine de mètres au-dessus de lui. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se soit autant déglingué après une telle chute, malgré la boue liquide qui en tapissait le fond…

« Hé vous là-haut ! hurla-t-il. Sortez-moi de là ! »

Des rires lui répondirent. Découragé, il baissa le menton et porta une main sur sa tempe. Dean affronta la douleur et essaya de se relever, mais ses jambes restèrent bloquées dans la vase. Les abominables bruits de succion qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements et son enfoncement progressif lui arrachèrent un frisson d'angoisse.

Une nouvelle pensée hanta son esprit : il allait mourir noyé, oublié ici. Cette perspective avait de quoi paniquer le plus endurci des chasseurs.

Il releva à nouveau la tête vers la lumière.

« Sons of a bitch ! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas bouffé quand vous en aviez l'occasion ?!»

D'autres rires fusèrent. Ils allaient rester là à le regarder lentement crever, toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Ou plus.

Le blessé prit soudain conscience du pathétisme de la situation : lui si fort, si fier, LE Dean Winchester, allait claquer au fond d'un trou poisseux et noir, sous les yeux d'un couple d'enfoirés de monstres qui n'allaient pas en perdre une miette.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent ; il devrait rester là, silencieux, à attendre son sort. Hors de question de leur laisser ce plaisir. A cet instant précis, il ne lui restait plus que sa dignité.

Dans un trou gluant, noir, et désespérément glacé.

Un insecte rampant grimpa sur la manche en cuir de sa veste. Dean le chassa d'un coup sec, et tâcha d'oublier les autres créatures qui pouvaient tapisser les murs de terre. Il se débarrassa du lourd vêtement ; pas la peine de s'encombrer d'un poids qui ne faisait que l'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque instant.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain. Son téléphone portable ! Il serra les dents et fouilla dans la poche avant de son jean. Son visage, transfiguré par un large sourire, fut un instant éclairé par la lueur du portable. Il y avait du réseau… ! Dean cherchait avec espoir le numéro de Bobby dans son répertoire quand l'écran commença à grésiller. Il frappa inutilement le téléphone de son autre main.

_« Non…Non, pas ça… »_

L'écran bleuté du téléphone détrempé s'éteignit brusquement, laissant Dean dans le noir total. Il le jeta avec violence contre la paroi sur un cri de rage et de douleur.

Pauvre Sam… Il l'attendrait de longues heures avant de partir à sa recherche. Et il ne le retrouverait sans doute jamais. Son corps allait disparaître ici, il s'enfoncerait dans la boue pour ne plus jamais en ressortir…

Une curieuse émotion étreignit le cœur du chasseur. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas plus mal…C'était lui qui avait détruit la vie de son frère.

Sans lui, Sam pourrait reprendre une vie normale. Retourner à Stanford, devenir le brillant avocat dont il avait tant rêvé, épouser la femme qu'il aime.

Dean l'imagina en père de famille, dans une jolie et vaste maison d'une quelconque banlieue chic. Il conduirait un espace, participerait à un tas de trucs de charité plus larmoyants les uns que les autres, aurait une pelouse irréprochable, inviterait ses autres potes avocats à des barbecues dans son jardin impeccable.

Il l'imagina heureux et souriant, comme il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, tenant à la taille la jolie femme qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il le vit aussi partir à quelques chasses de temps en temps pour garder la forme, car quand on est chasseur, on l'a dans le sang. L'image d'un Sam en costard hors de prix et éclaboussé du sang d'un foutu vampire lui traversa l'esprit et lui arracha un sourire.

Il aurait bien aimé voir ça.

Mais il ne le verrait pas.

C'était lui qui avait mis un frein à la vie rêvé de son cadet. Il l'avait toujours entravé, et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il en avait toujours été conscient.

C'était d'un égoïsme…Dean savait qu'au fond de lui, il ne l'avait fait que par pur individualisme. La seule peur de se retrouver seul, après la première longue disparition de leur père, l'avait poussé à retrouver Sam et à l'arracher à l'avenir que ce dernier avait tant espéré.

Et puis Jess est morte. Dean ne se l'était jamais avoué, mais une infime partie de lui-même avait apprécié le basculement des événements.

Sans Jess, plus rien ne retenait Sam. Et il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Dean réalisa soudain qu'il avait froid. Il porta ses mains à sa bouche et souffla doucement dessus. La chaleur lui fit instantanément du bien, mais s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

C'était peine perdue, et ça, il le savait déjà.

La lumière du jour, plus haut, baissait lentement en intensité. D'ici une ou deux heures, en ce mois de janvier, il ferait nuit. Et s'il avait de la chance, il n'aurait pas de neige.

Déjà, le froid de l'eau croupie s'insinuait dans ses vêtements et engourdissait ses doigts. Rien de bien grave pour l'instant, mais le chasseur ne pouvait que se douter que ce n'était que le début.

Quand le soleil fut entièrement couché, Dean sut qu'il n'allait pas mourir noyé. Il allait mourir de froid.

* * *

Les souvenirs de Dean de ces trois jours qu'il a passé au fond du puits deviennent soudain plus flous. Castiel hoche la tête en silence, les yeux dans le vague.

Pour un peu, Dean dirait qu'il est ému.

« Tu voulais donc mourir, murmure l'ange. Tu ne m'as pas appelé car tu voulais mourir. »

C'est au tour de Dean de baisser la tête.

- Sam est assez fort pour surmonter ça, reprend le chasseur. Ça lui prendra peut-être du temps, mais il y arrivera. Et maintenant tu sais pourquoi j'ai baissé les bras. Je l'ai fait pour lui.

- Je comprends cela, répond Castiel sur un ton d'où perce un certain reproche. Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup sacrifié pour-…

L'ange ne termine pas sa phrase, mais Dean sait très bien de quoi il en retourne. Il décide de changer de sujet et reparle de son frère :

- Pour ce qui est de Sam, j'ai encore une faveur à te demander.

Castiel semble comprendre immédiatement. Il tourne un regard attendri vers le cadet, avec une expression presque paternelle.

- Je veillerai sur lui jusqu'à son dernier souffle, je t'en fais la promesse.

Dean se sent soudain plus léger. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Merci, Cas.

Castiel lui sourit. C'est étrange de voir cette expression de joie sur ce visage d'habitude si impassible. Ils restent silencieux un moment, puis Dean s'agite légèrement.

- Je me pose une question quand même, continue-t-il.

- Laquelle ?

- J'essaye de comprendre comment tu m'as retrouvé. Je ne me rappelle de pas grand-chose, mais je suis certain de ne pas t'avoir appelé.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de prier pour moi pour que je vienne, explique Castiel avec douceur. Mon simple nom prononcé à voix haute me suffit.

- Ah oui, cette connerie de « lien profond », c'est ça ?

Dean éclate de rire, sans doute pour cacher le trouble qu'il ressent à l'instant présent. L'ange, fidèle à lui-même, ne partage pas son hilarité mais son regard se fait plus insistant. Le chasseur a presque l'impression qu'il lit à travers son âme, ce qui est dans la situation actuelle, assez inconfortable.

- Et…Tu as entendu tout ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oui, Dean. A partir du moment où tu as prononcé mon nom, j'étais spirituellement lié à toi.

Le Winchester redoute soudain la suite des événements.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

L'autre penche la tête sur le côté, un léger sourire étiré aux coins des lèvres. Dean décide qu'il n'aime pas ce Castiel là.

- A quoi bon te le dire ? Tu le sais déjà.

Le chasseur se racle la gorge et ressent soudain le désir de détailler le bouquet d'iris posé sur la table de chevet. Le brun semble comprendre qu'il l'a mis mal-à-l'aise et détourne la conversation :

- As-tu d'autres souvenirs des trois jours passés là-dedans ?

L'homme en chemise d'hôpital fronce les sourcils et creuse au plus profond de sa mémoire :

« Au début, je ne ressentais que la douleur au niveau de mes hanches. Et puis progressivement, j'ai commencé à ne plus rien ressentir du tout. »

* * *

Il avait d'abord souffert du froid comme d'une autre violente douleur, ajoutée à celle de son bassin fracturé.

Le premier réflexe de son corps, bien naturel, fut de se secouer de milliers de tremblements pour tenter de réguler tant bien que mal sa température interne en chute libre.

La première nuit passa ainsi, à grelotter et souffrir du gel qui perçait maintenant chacun de ses muscles comme autant de couteaux aiguisés. Il pleura de douleur, il pleura pour Sam, pour Castiel, et pour toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimées et qu'il ne reverrait pas. Il pleura enfin sur lui-même et sur ce qu'il était devenu.

Le sommeil finit par prendre le dessus, et bien qu'il lutta fermement contre cela, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit vers cinq heures du matin.

Le second jour fut, paradoxalement, moins éprouvant que le premier. Ce n'était qu'une fausse impression, bien entendu. Il s'agissait là simplement du délire rassurant que se forgeait son cerveau sous hypothermie, qui commençait lentement à dérailler.

Il pensa à nouveau à Sam et à Castiel, à Sam et à Castiel, à…Sam et à Ca…Cassie ? Cass quoi ? Et Sam ? Samantha ?

Sans doute une fille qu'il avait baisée un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Tout à l'heure, il irait se préparer une bonne part de tarte. Avec un milk-shake à la vanille par-dessus le tout.

Il s'endormit bien plus facilement que la veille, et il rêva d'un vieil homme à casquette et d'une voiture noire brillante.

Le troisième jour arriva, et Dean retrouva un semblant de cohérence et de lucidité. Il n'avait aucun souvenir du jour d'avant, mais était conscient d'une chose : il n'avait plus mal. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps et dégagea avec une facilité déconcertante son torse à moitié englouti, avant de relever les yeux vers l'ouverture du puits.

Il ne tremblait plus non plus ; son organisme avait depuis longtemps rendu les armes et épuisés ses dernières ressources.

Il releva la tête. Dean voulait au moins contempler une dernière fois la lumière du jour.

Le ciel était lourd de neige. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour que les premiers flocons le rejoignent au fond du puits, et atterrissent sur la peau bleuie de son front.

Le chasseur savait que c'était son coup de grâce.

Il pleura à nouveau, doucement cette fois. Ses dernières pensées s'envolèrent vers l'ange en trench. Il aurait pu l'appeler, il aurait pu le sortir de là. Mais Castiel, cet être plurimillénaire, méritait mieux que la misérable existence qu'il aurait pu mener à ses côtés.

_« Castiel… Je t'aime tellement… J'aurais tant aimé te le dire...»_

Les larmes coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues, faisant fondre les quelques flocons déposés là.

Le froid endormait ses nerfs les uns après les autres.

Pour un peu, il aurait presque prié le ciel de lui avoir accordé une mort aussi douce. La seule idée de mourir noyé, les poumons remplis de cette vase immonde, lui révulsa le cœur. Au moins, il allait échapper à ça.

Et puis le froid commença à disparaître lui aussi. Une douce torpeur ferma lentement ses yeux.

Dean se sentait bien et en paix avec lui-même. Une impression de chaleur l'irradiait à présent au plus profond de son être. De toutes les morts qu'il avait expérimentées jusqu'à présent, celle-là était de loin la plus agréable…Hey papa, j'arrive, fait moi une place dans l'impala…

Il entendit vaguement un bruit d'éclaboussures à côté de lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'en n'était d'ailleurs plus capable.

Une main douce et tiède, irradiant d'un éclat doré, se posa sur son front avant de glisser sous son épaule pour le hisser hors de l'eau. Il entendit indistinctement quelques paroles, qui résonnèrent à ses oreilles comme de simples mots sans signification.

Peu après avoir compris que le cauchemar était terminé, Dean plongea dans un profond coma.

* * *

- Je…Je me rappelle de tout, maintenant.

La voix du jeune homme est balbutiante, mais maintenant tout est dit.

- Cas…Je veux faire une dernière chose avant de partir.

L'ange le regarde avec curiosité, tandis que Dean s'approche doucement. Qu'importe s'il le repousse, il doit le faire.

Le fils de John Winchester glisse une main sous le trench-coat et pose ses doigts sur les reins du brun.

Castiel, pétrifié, ne se dérobe pas. Dean sent chaque muscle de son corps se raidir, avant de se détendre progressivement.

Il estime qu'il a le droit de s'enhardir.

Leurs hanches se pressent doucement l'une contre l'autre. Dean pose sa main libre sur la nuque de Castiel, et d'une légère pression, approche ses lèvres des siennes. Ses doigts caressent un instant sa peau, avant de remonter et de s'emmêler dans les mèches brunes ébouriffées.

Le baiser qu'ils s'échangent est doux, spontané. Il est la preuve de leur amour partagé qu'ils se sont mutuellement caché toutes ces années.

Dean est le premier à rompre le contact. Il s'écarte un peu, avant de se plonger une dernière fois dans les prunelles bleues.

- J'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt, déclare-t-il en se forçant à rire.

Castiel reste silencieux. La souffrance qu'il ressent à l'instant même est au-delà des mots.

- Je veux juste te dire adieu. Je sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas me rendre visite, là-bas. Je-…

Dean se tait brusquement. Son image se met à tressauter, telle une vieille télévision déréglée. Il se sent soudain mal, lourd.

Effroyablement lourd.

Il perd l'équilibre, s'accroche au premier meuble qu'il rencontre.

- C…Cas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

La grâce de l'ange se met soudain à pulser frénétiquement. Sa joie en devient presque palpable. Il se téléporte dans le couloir, et cherche du regard Tessa.

La faucheuse n'est plus là. Depuis combien de temps ? Peut-être plus que l'ange l'imagine. Mais il n'en a cure. Ne compte plus que Dean et le miracle qui vient à peine de se produire.

Castiel revient vers le chasseur, qui regarde avec effarement ses membres devenir progressivement transparents.

- Tu reviens, Dean, lâche simplement Cas.

* * *

L'encéphalogramme s'affole, les doux et répétitifs bourdonnements du cardiogramme s'excitent. Sam se réveille en sursaut. Deux phrases se bousculent alors dans son esprit : Dean est vivant. Dean ressuscite.

Dean ressuscite.

Le cadet se précipite vers son grand-frère. Ce dernier ouvre la bouche, peine à reprendre son souffle au milieu des fins tubes qui lui traversent le nez et la gorge.

Sa poitrine se soulève violemment. Il étouffe, mais il revit. Il prend conscience de la présence de Sam à ses côtés, et lui coule des yeux terrifiés.

« Ça va bien se passer ok, s'exclame Sam en lui serra fortement une main, j'suis là ! »

La voix de son jeune frère est secouée par l'émotion. Il se relève, tourne la tête vers la porte et hurle pour appeler un médecin.

Castiel reste en retrait, invisible. Il regarde avec sérénité les infirmières s'affairer autour de la personne qu'il aime.

« Tu reviens Dean, répète-t-il doucement. Tu reviens. »


End file.
